


silence is the same universe for everybody

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: As alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert getting burned





	silence is the same universe for everybody

The bodies stay where they lay, joined by another two relatives, who just wanted to give some dignity to their loved ones. The sheriff wouldn't let any of them move the bodies and the threat from Bogue's men behind him didn't help the matter. They didn't care and the people who cared couldn't do anything about it. So they stay there, bleeding and dead, on the ground.

So she stays there too because her heart is bleeding, because she might as well be dead too.


End file.
